Identification devices or bracelets of the type under consideration here are conventionally manufactured from synthetic plastic sheet material with the sheets being adhered or secured to each or one another by heat sealing or adhesive means. Therefrom laminates are fabricated which constitute the raw material for forming the identification devices or bracelets in the requisite configuration.
Conventionally, such devices or bracelets are provided in configurations incorporating strap portions and identification portions, cooperating fastener means being provided on the devices or bracelets to secure them to the objects or persons being identified.
In bracelets or devices such as those under consideration here, a pocket is formed at the identification portion of the bracelets for the reception of information means which is associated with the object or individual identified by the bracelet.
Prior art devices incorporate pockets which are fabricated from a separate, partial lamina of suitable sheet material which is secured in overlying relationship with the previously described laminate structure. Such laminate structures can include two or more sheets secured in the aforementioned manner to which is applied the subsequent partial sheet defining the pocket structures.
Providing the pockets in this manner entails the use of additional material and, frequently, the necessity for the performance of additional manufacturing steps to secure the pocket material to the surface of the previously fabricated laminate.
These additional steps increase the cost of fabricating the bracelets and, also, increase the thickness of the bracelet at the identification portion of the bracelet rendering it less flexible at that portion than at the other portions of the bracelet.